This disclosure relates generally to techniques for three dimensional (3D) printing of objects. More particularly, the disclosure relates to improved techniques for efficiently producing versatile objects with a 3D printer.
3D printing is a process of making a 3D solid object of almost any desired shape from a digital model. Objects are generally made in 3D printing by using a process where successive layers of a desired material such as plastic or a type of metal are laid down in different shapes. In practice, a 3D printer may be a type of computer numerical control (CNC) that is capable of carrying out an additive process under computer control.
While 3D printing technology has been around for many years, it has not until recent years that the printers have become widely available commercially. As a result of their wide availability, applications for 3D printing have been extended to architecture, construction, automotive, engineering, dental and medical industries. To extend the use of 3D printers to more industries and encourage more household use, it may be desirable to improve the 3D printing technology to make objects that are more versatile and useful to an everyday consumer.